Toxic
by BrittanaisLyfe
Summary: Tara is tired of Pam turning her down. What will she do when she meets an interesting Vampire at Fangtasia? How far will she go just to make Pam realize what's she's been missing out on all along? Tamela fic.
1. Chapter 1

I zoomed to my position behind the bar where a row of angry customers were waiting. They all flashed me pissed looks, and I mirrored their expressions. Tonight wasn't the night. Pam and I had just gotten out of one of the biggest arguments we'd ever had. I don't know what her fuckin problem is. Just when I think we're getting somewhere she always finds a way to remind me that we will _never _fuckin be a couple.

I ground my teeth into each other to keep my fangs from droppin as I saw her strut up to her throne. "Bitch." I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" A customer asked.

"Not you, asshole." I hissed.

He eyed me for a moment as if he was thinkin about his next move. I arched an eyebrow as if to say 'try me' and he quickly lowered his gaze. My body worked on autopilot as I quickly made drinks for all of the awaiting customers, not wanting queen bitch to leave her throne.

Once everyone was served I stood behind the bar and watched fangbangers and vampires on the dance floor. I was tempted to pick me up a human, shit I deserved one, but Pam doesn't allow me to indulge during work hours.

My eyes scanned aimlessly through the crowd and somehow landed on the product of my recent thought. My maker sat on her throne wearing a skin tight leather dress that stopped way above the knee. I let my eyes travel down her legs and back up. I sucked in my bottom lip and began to nibble on it as I carelessly eye fucked her from across the club. Sometimes I hated this about myself. I'm supposed to be mad with her and here I am practically drooling over vampire Barbie… _Fuck it._

My eyes continued to roam her body taking in every part of her that I could. I leaned over the bar placing my head in my hand and looked at her as if I was seeing her for the first time again. It's kind of weird that she hasn't met my gaze. She usually sends me a glare and a 'get back to work' through our bond. But, she's done neither so far. Instead, she's keeping watch over the crowd making sure everyone plays nice.

"Ahem."

I immediately jump up and looked to where the sound came from. "Shit, sorry, I didn't see you there." I said fixing my shirt, as the customer let out a little laugh. My eyes sort of bulged a little at how pretty she was.

"It's okay." She now had a small smile placed on her lips and she was looking me up and down. I looked at her for a moment and couldn't help but notice the fancy dress she was wearin.

"Aren't you a little over dressed for this type of party?" I asked.

"Is this how you serve all your customers?" I could clearly hear an accent when she spoke. I'm not really sure of where she's from though.

"Sorry… again…" I cleared my throat, and stood up a little straighter. "What would you like?"

She smiled and leaned across the bar. "Hm, I'll take the special for tonight."

I gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded my head. "So, I couldn't help but notice how you were staring at your boss when I came over here." I quickly stopped what I was doin and flashed her a glare. She raised both hands in surrender and let out a chuckle. "I was only going to say, that you should be more discreet. If she catches you staring like that she would probably fire you."

I let out a mocking laugh and finished up her drink, sliding it to her. "Yea? She wouldn't be able to get rid of me that easily."

"Is that so?" She asked sipping from her glass.

"I'm hers." I deadpanned.

The woman raised both of her eyebrows in shock, and turned to glance at Pam and then back to me. "You two? You're together?"

"No, she's my maker."

"_Oh… _I see."

"Yep."

"So, you two really aren't together?" She asked again.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I just said no, why are you askin again?"

She sat down her glass and moved to the stool directly in front of me. She stared at me through lust filled eyes as she leaned over the bar. "Because it's a little hard for me to believe that as your maker she hasn't taken advantage of such a _fine_ progeny." Her tongue darted out of her mouth to wet her lips as the words left them.

I dry swallowed and felt a gentle throbbing between my legs. Fuckin hormones. "Listen, lady-"

"Salome… My name is Salome."

"Okay. Listen Salome, I don't think-"

"What's yours?" She interrupted me for a second time.

"What?"

"What's your name?"

"That's not really important. Just liste-"

"Oh, it's _very _important. Just tell me your name." It seemed like she was moving closer, but that wasn't the case since we had the bar counter separatin us.

"No."

A smirk spread across her face and she tilted her head to the side. "I only wanted to know the name of the woman I'd be getting off to tonight… that is unless you'd like to hear me scream your name in the flesh." If I wasn't turned on before I was definitely turned on now. My fangs popped against my will. I quickly retracted them only for them to drop back down.

I had no words for the brunette sitting in front of me. I simply stared at her with a mixture of shock and lust. My ability to talk seemingly disappeared. I chanced a quick glance pass Salome to see if Pam had noticed the strange woman. But, I was more than a little shocked to see her standing at the bar wearing a less than happy expression.

"Tara, what the _fuck _is going on here?" She said as she glanced down at my fangs. I sealed my mouth shut in shame. There was no doubt in my mind that she'd heard our entire conversation. Pam, always pays attention when a female customer stays around the bar for too long.

"Ah, so Tara is it?" Salome said my name in triumph.

"Excuse me, but who the fuck are you?" She said turning to the brunette.

"No, the question is _who _the _fuck _are you?" Her words were harsh but the tone she was using was so playful and lighthearted. I kind of wanted to laugh… or hide. I wanted to hide, and then laugh.

Pam looked to me and then back to Salome. I could tell she was growing angry and impatient. "I am the owner of this bar, so you'd better watch that tongue of yours. Before I have you escorted the hell out."

Salome looked to me with a smile on her face, and I snapped my attention to the crowd to avoid both of the women standing in front of me. "Fair enough." She said to Pam. "I was just admiring your lovely progeny. _Tara."_

Pam let out a warning growl and I shuffled a little further away from them, the tension was gettin thick.

"But, I don't want to start any trouble. I've found out everything I need to know… for tonight." She said smoothly. She got up from her stool and began to rummage through her purse. "Tara," I looked to her and she winked at me. "Here's my card. Call me _anytime _you want to have a little fun." And with that she was gone in the blink of an eye. I looked at the card sitting on the counter. Not even thinking before I reached my hand out to grab it.

Before I could even touch the card thin pale fingers strongly wrapped around my wrist. I could practically feel the anger radiating off of her. "Don't you _fucking _dare."

I snatched my wrist away from her and picked up the card anyway. I got a chance to look at the number that was written on it, but that was it, because Pam snatched it away from before I could read anything else. She ripped it to shreds just mere inches away from my face. I felt anger bubble up inside of me. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

"I don't like her attitude." She said turning to walk away, but then turned halfway around to face me again. "Oh, and I heard your little conversation with her." She dropped her gaze as if to think about what she should say next before bringing her eyes back up to meet mine with a newfound confidence. "She couldn't make you feel half the things I could make you feel... You are _mine_, remember that Tara."


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't even let her words sink in before I was moving to her with supernatural speed. "Prove it." I half pleaded and half challenged. She arched her eyebrow and flashed me her signature smirk. If there was one thing I absolutely hated about Pam it was that stupid smirk of hers. She always did it once she knew she was in control, once she knew she'd won the battle. It was her victory smirk.

"Oh, I don't have to prove anything." She replied saucily.

I couldn't help the anger that was beginning to boil up inside of me once again. "I don't get it… If there's nothing to prove, nothing you want from me, then why the fuck did you come over here to chase Salome off, and why did you rip her card… I was gonna fuckin use that."

She let out a scoff before crossing her arms just below her chest. "Really Tara? That piece of shit vampire? I mean, did you even see what she was wearing?"

I balled my fists as I felt more anger rise. "Could you give me a straight answer for once?"

"Actually, I can." She picked up the rag that I used to wipe the bar when the customers left, and threw it at me. "Get back to work." She commanded before zooming back to her throne and resuming her position.

I gritted my teeth and threw the rag to the side. "Fuck this job. Fuck Pam. Fuck Fangtasia. I'm fucking done." I snatched the hair tie out of my hair letting it fall loosely over my shoulders and walked from behind the bar to find Ginger. She was in her usual spot in the back of the club. Her face immediately lit up with a smile when she saw me.

"Tara! What're you doin back here? It's not quittin time yet. If Pam finds out you're not behind the bar she'd probably put you in one of those chokehold wrestling moves… Wait does-"

I couldn't wait for her to finish talking, because if I did she would have gone on forever. The girl was worse than Jessica when it came to rambling. I met her eyes in a successful attempt to glamor her. "You're going to finish my shift at the bar, and when Pam asks you where I am, tell her I went to ground early." Ginger nodded her head as she stared helplessly into my eyes. I flashed her a smile and broke the contact. "Thanks for covering for me. I'm just not feelin it tonight, ya know?"

"Yea, I understand. You just better hope Pam isn't too angry with you."

"Something tells me that she'll live."

Ginger gives me a knowing smile before walking past me. "Alright, get a good rest, see you tomorrow night."

I was quick to vamp speed out of Fangtasia keeping my head ducked making sure my maker didn't catch me on my way out. Once I was outside I took in an unnecessary breath and channeled all of my energy on shutting off my end of the bond completely. I'd never done this before, but I experienced it all the time coming from Pam's end when I tried to see how she was really feeling. She always shut me out, and it hurt, but tonight I won't think about that. Tonight I'm going to have a little fun. A small smile spread across my face before I disappeared into the night.

I had been running for no more than five minutes before I arrived at Merlottes less than crowded bar.

"Well, well look what the damn cat drug in."

"Shut the fuck up Lafayette."

"Naw, I'm just happy to see you. Ever since you got you a lil bit of vanilla vampire pussy, you act like you don't know nobody no more. What Brings you to this side of town anyways? Trouble in paradise?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that Pam and I aren't a thing?"

"Just as many times as Sookie and Jessica told me that you were a _thing."_

I rolled my eyes and took a seat at the bar. It felt a little weird being on the opposite side. "Speakin of Sookie, where is she?"

"Do I look like her babysitter? Hell, I don't know."

"Bitch." I deadpanned.

"I'll take that."

I looked around noticing how there wasn't really any other employees besides my cousin. "Why ain't anyone workin? You can't run this place by yourself."

"Bitch, I'm runnin it isn't I, and I'm runnin it damn well." There was a pause in the conversation while Lafayette reached behind him to get a liquor bottle and drink from it. "Now, don't think I forgot my question… What the hell is you doin here?"

I shrugged my shoulders and turned my gaze away from him. "I needed to get away from Fangtasia."

"And why the fuck is that?" He took another swig of liquor.

"Pam." Was all I offered, and he sent me a knowing smirk.

"I knowed somethin wasn't right with you and… what do you call her? Vampire Barbie. What she did now?"

"Same thing as always."

"That ain't a good enough answer. You gone have to give me a little bit of details."

I opened my mouth only to close it as I felt lovely hum shoot through my body. "Pam." I felt it again.

"Bitch, _that _ain't enough details either. Shit, I ain't Sookie, I can't read your mind."

"No, she's calling me."

"I don't hear no phones ringin."

"Through our bond, she's callin me through our bond." Lafayette arched a confused eyebrow as he took another gulp of liquor. "She wants me to come back." I was fighting hard not to give in to her call. If I went back now she'd probably embarrass me in front of everyone for running away in the first place... I'll go back after Fangtasia's closed, right before sunrise.

"Well, then get yo ass back to her before she come up in here lookin for you, and I'm tellin you right now, if she starts manhandling you, there ain't shit I can do about it. My face is too pretty to be getting fucked up by Pam."

"I hadn't really thought of her coming to look for me… Shit, I gotta go." I thought out loud.

"Oh, you just gone leave?"

"It's either that, or risk Pam finding me." I stood up and gathered my things.

"Where is you goin?"

"Can't tell you that… Pam might pay you a visit and glamor you into telling her where I went."

"Hooka, you better call your physcho girlfriend, and tell her you not here. I don't have time to be dealin with you and Pam's shit tonight."

I held up both my hands in surrender. "I can't call her. I ran away." With those final words I zoomed out of Merlottes, not giving my cousin a chance to even reply. I looked down at my watch. I had about three hours before I would head back home. I couldn't go to Sookie's house because there was no tellin if Eric was there or not, and if her was then, I would've been in that much more trouble, and Jessica was more than likely busy with Jason, and I'm not up for being a third wheel.

I came to a slow stop as I thought about where I was going to go next. I didn't really have that many choices. I thought for a moment before an idea crossed my mind, and I pulled out my cellphone. I hesitantly began to dial away at the numbers. It took me a while to finally press the call button. It rang a few times before the new, but familiar voice answered.

"Hello?" She asked sounding a little unsure, probably because it was an unknown number.

"Hello, Salome." A smile broke out on my lips as I began to kick a few rocks that were lying in front of me.

"Hm, you sound oddly familiar, and that's probably because you are… This wouldn't happen to be the very _fine _young vampire bartender that I met Fangtasia would it?"

"I guess that depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On what you're doing right now, and if you'd like to see that bartending vampire."

"Oh, does mother dearest approve of you seeing me? She didn't seem too happy when I left a bar."

"No, she doesn't, but who cares?"

Salome let out a little chuckle. "Where are you? It's almost sun up."

I looked around at all the surrounding trees, not having a clue as to where I was. "Actually, that's a good question." I walked to a nearby tree using my supernatural abilities to climb it and see if I could get a better idea of where town was.

"You don't know where you are?" I could hear the confusion in her voice.

I could see dim lights and the buildings to far left of me. "Forget that thought. How about you meet me in Bon Temps?"

"Or you could meet me at my place?"

"… Or I could do that. Where do you live?" She gave me the details, and I'd never heard of the place but, she was patient in guiding me right up to her front door. Once I got there she was already outside waiting with a small smile on her face.

"You found me." She said taking her phone from her ear and ending the call, and I did the same.

"Why the hell do you live so far away from everything?"

"I prefer quiet." She held out her hand for me to take it, but I declined. "Well, okay. Shall I show you inside?"

"If you want."

"Right this way." She motioned for me to walk ahead. Once inside I took in the sight of her home.

"Wow." I said looking up at the ceiling that seemed to go on forever. "This is… big."

I felt two arms snake around my waist from behind and Salome laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm really glad you decided to call me." I leaned back into her embrace only for a second before I tore away. It felt too weird.

"Y-yea, well I didn't have anywhere else to go."

She walked in front of me flashing me a smirk something like that of pam's and ran her hand up and down my forearm. "You could have gone back to your maker. I'm sure she's going crazy right now."

I shrugged my shoulders and sunk my hands into my pockets. "Probably."

"So, why did you call me? Did you finally decide that you want to hear me scream your name for yourself?"

I dry swallowed and took in an unnecessary breath as I tried to control my hormones. "Uh, no… I guess, I was just bored?" I offered.

"So you don't want to hear me screaming your name?"

"Uh…"

"Who's this?" Both Salome and I turned to see another woman approaching us from down the hall.

Salome smiled and held her arms open for the woman to embrace. I stood there silently, awkwardly waiting for them to break apart. "This is Tara… I met her at a bar."

"Oh." The lady said walking pass Salome and holding her hand out for me to shake it. "I'm Nora, Salome's progeny, but I'm sure you already know that."

"Actually, I didn't know she even had a progeny." Nora's eyebrows shot up in surprise before she glared at her maker. Salome simply gave her a dismissive look before turning back to me.

"Would you like some blood?" Salome asked in a sultry voice. I took a glance at Nora and she flashed me a welcoming smile. Then I shifted my gaze back to Nora, something seemed a little… off.

"No thanks, I should get going. Fangtasia is a long way from here and the sun will be up soon."

"Then spend the day here." Nora stepped a little closer to me.

"Yea, right, my maker would kill me."

"You don't have to go back to her." Nora chimed again.

A confused look flashed across my face. I couldn't even think about doing something like that. "What?"

Salome rolled her eyes and flashed her progeny an annoyed look. "Leave. Now." Nora clenched her jaw before giving me a curt nod and disappearing down one of the halls. "Don't mind her."

"_Right." _I said slowly backing away to the door. "I'm just gonna go." I said turning to open the door, but before I could Salome caught my wrist.

"Can I see you tomorrow night, at much more earlier time?"

"Uh… I don't really think that's a good ide-" My words were cut off by her lips crashing into mine. I tried my hardest not to succumb to her and pull away. But, I guess my hardest wasn't good enough because I soon began to kiss her back. She pulled away from my lips and made a trail down to my neck. She sucked and nipped while I held her close. My hands were roaming all over her body, but when I felt two sharp fangs sink into my neck I was jolted out of my lust filled haze.

I snatched my hands away from her and pushed her back with all my might. "What the fuck was that?" I asked as I brought my hand up to feel my neck where she'd bit me.

She stepped closer and placed one last peck on my lips before sauntering away. "Go home Tara. Your maker misses you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I slowly twisted the knob and pushed the back door to Fangtasia open. I hurried to tip toe inside and gently close the door back. Safe. I thought. Now all I had to do was make it back to my casket and pretend that none of this ever happened.

As soon as I turned around and tried to walk forward I felt a hand wrap around my neck before harshly being slammed to the ground. "Ow, fuck!" I looked up from the floor to see Pam staring daggers at me.

"Where the fuck have you been? And why did you shut off your end of the bond? I called you." I flinched at the anger in her voice as I picked myself up.

"I've been… out."

"Yea? Is that all you have to say for yourself? You've been out? And you didn't bother to tell me where you were going?"

"I didn't think it mattered."

Pam took a step closer with so much anger in her eyes. I took an instinctive step back and felt a little fear rush through me. "If you ever, do that a-fucking-gain I'll make the true death seem like child's play to you."

She closed the small distance between us wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me in for a hug. My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. To say I was surprised would have been an understatement, but I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around her. Pam and I never shared space like this, she always made it a point for us not to.

She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck and I felt my eyes roll back. If I had a heartbeat, then I'm sure it would have already jumped out of my chest. She shifted so that I could feel her nose moving around on my neck and I couldn't help but flinch a little… It kind of tickled. She held me firmly and continued to move her nose around. I was confused at first, but then I realized what she was doing. "Are you… sniffin me?"

"You smell…" She sniffed once more before switching to the other side of my neck. The side that Salome had bitten earlier. My body tensed and I tried to pull away, but it was no use. She was stronger. "What is this?" She pulled away with an alarmed expression on her face. She was rubbing the exact spot where Salome bit me. I'm sure it'd healed by now, but I should've known she'd be able to tell that I've been marked. _Shit. _

"U-uh… W-what are you talkin about?"

"Tara…" She sounded… broken. It was weird hearing her sound like she was about to burst out in tears, simply because Pam never showed me any other emotion besides anger. "You let another vampire mark you?"

I sucked in my bottom lips and began gnawing on it out of habit. "I didn't mean for it to happen." I said as if that was going to make things better, it only made her pull away from me, as if I was some stranger.

"But, it did… It happened." She said softly.

"Pam, I'm sorr-" Before I could even apologize properly, she'd disappeared into the darkness of the club. "Shit."


End file.
